Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger
by Ky or Kyoko
Summary: Lorsque son petit ami meurt d'un cancer, Naruto se perd dans la déchéance. Ses amis ne savent plus quoi faire, mais une étrange rencontre le fera peut être se relever...
1. Chapter 1

Voici la première partie de "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger." Il me fallait donner un nom à la femme d'Hiashi, je l'ai donc nommée Hisae (je vous préviens avant).

Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Précisions :** La première est bien un Naruto/Neji, la seconde sera un **Naruto/Sasuke**. Sasuke n'apparaitras que dans la seconde partie. Voilà :) !

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, si je publie, c'est pour cela :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.<strong>

Le jeune homme blond ferma les yeux quelques instants, penchant sa tête en arrière. Il était assis sur cette chaise – pas confortable – depuis trois heures maintenant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était actuellement quatre heures du matin. Il avait sommeil mais s'empêchait de dormir. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que son petit ami pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment de la nuit ? Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sur ses genoux reposait la tête de Hinata, endormie à cause d'un trop plein d'émotion et de peur. Hiashi – le père de Hinata et l'oncle de Neji – lui tendit un café qu'il prit avec plaisir.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien...

Au début de sa relation avec Neji, Hiashi – oncle et tuteur depuis la mort de son frère jumeau, la mère de Neji étant morte depuis plusieurs années – ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais pas _du __tout_. Il trouvait Naruto trop... trop... enfin trop... Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Cet adolescent l'énervait. Il ne suivait pas les règles, n'hésitait pas à le défier et à lui balancer ses quatre vérités. Puis, ils avaient apprit que Neji avait un cancer. Pas incurable, mais dur à soigner_._Sa femme avait éclaté en sanglot à l'hôpital, Hinata n'avait pas pu réagir, elle s'était juste assise au bord du lit où était assis Neji, ne sachant pas comment réagir également. Lui-même avait eu du mal à se retenir de pleurer. Neji avait baissé la tête. Le cancer, ça faisait toujours peur. Puis Naruto, ce blond au beau milieu de ces bruns, était monté sur le lit et s'était assit à califourchon sur son neveu. Ils avaient tous été surpris. Tous autant qu'ils étaient – le médecin et les infirmières également. Et Naruto s'était penché sur lui et l'avait embrassé. A pleine bouche. Devant _tout __le __monde_. Hiashi était devenu blanc, sa femme avait arrêté de pleurer, Hinata avait écarquillé les yeux et Naruto, après ça, avait balancé la vérité comme une bombe : _« Je__ t'aime, __et __c'est __pas __un __cancer __qui __va__ nous __faire __peur, __Neji. »_. Et depuis... Hiashi le portait un peu plus dans son cœur, ce gamin.

- Dis moi, Naruto...

- Oui ?

Ils parlaient à voix basse, Hinata et sa mère dormaient.

- Depuis quand Neji et toi vous vous connaissez ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard bleus dans celui pâles de son... beau père ? Il se racla la gorge et fit un rapide calcul mental.

- Et bien... depuis que je connais Hinata donc... donc... euh... dix ans. Wahou. Dix ans...

Il n'en revenait pas lui même.

- Et vous êtes ensemble depuis ?

- Deux ans et six mois dans deux semaines.

Depuis qu'il avait apprit pour le cancer de Neji, il comptait chaque jour qui passait. Ça le rassurait de se dire que chaque jour, ils battaient un peu plus le cancer qui plongeait Neji dans les ténèbres.

- Je suis content pour vous, tu sais. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Neji t'avait choisit mais... je comprends mieux maintenant. Et je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour lui.

- Je... et bien, c'est normal, vous savez je...

- Non. Beaucoup seraient partit et beaucoup auraient...

Un chirurgien se dirigea vers eux et Naruto poussa Hinata pour se lever alors que Hiashi réveillait rapidement sa femme et sa fille – Hanabi étant trop jeune pour passer une nuit à l'hôpital était chez une de ses amies. Le chirurgien commença à leur décrire les détails de l'intervention, n'y tenant plus, Naruto lâcha :

- Comment va-t-il ? On peut aller le voir ? Merde !

- Il va bien. Nous avons pu lui fournir la moelle dont il avait besoin. Si tout se passe bien, il sera en rémission rapidement.

_Rémission_. J'avais le terme _guérison._ Car un cancer ne guérissait jamais vraiment. Naruto laissa un long soupire de soulagement lui échapper et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, la pression se relâchant soudain. Et sans s'en rendre compte. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire de cancer, il craqua et laissa ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

* * *

><p>- Naruto... ?<p>

Le dénommé Naruto se réveilla brutalement et Neji laissa un doux sourire se poser sur ses lèvres. Il faisait nuit depuis de longues heures maintenant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissait l'heure exacte, mais il devait être proche de trois ou quatre heures du matin. Le malade passa une de ses main sur la joue de Naruto et souffla :

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi...

- T'es fou...

- Naruto, s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme s'étira, faisant émettre à sa colonne vertébrale un son pas tout à fait normal. Neji grimaça sous ce son : il le détestait toujours autant. Naruto se leva et s'abaissa vers son petit ami, lui donnant un baiser des plus passionné. Lorsque Naruto l'embrassait de cette manière, Neji ne savait plus rien lui refusait – mais il usait rarement de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? interrogea le plus brun des deux en voyant son petit ami pousser la couverture et s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Naruto jouait avec le cordon qui retenait cet habit si fin de l'hôpital. Il leva son regard pâle dans le regard si bleu de son amant. Oh... _Ce_ regard. Il sourit malicieusement et demanda d'une voix suave :

- Je te fais envie, Na-ru-to ?

Il prenait un grand plaisir à voir Naruto se lécher les lèvres, se les mordre pour ne pas craquer, sa respiration s'accélérer et surtout, il prenait un grand plaisir à voir les yeux de Naruto avec autant de désir. Il s'aventurait sur un terrain glissant, il le savait. Un peu trop glissant même. Mais c'était si bon de sentir l'adrénaline parcourir ses veines de cette manière. Ça rajoutait une couche d'excitation. Il le savait. Ils le savaient.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point...

- Je crois le deviner.

- J'ai _très_ envie de toi... chuchota Naruto en se penchant sur le cou de son petit ami pour y déposer quelques baisers et morsures qui fit soupirer Neji de plaisir.

Il dut se mordre violemment la langue pour ne pas gémir sous l'assaut de la langue si agile de Naruto. L'adolescent laissa son corps partir en arrière, accompagnant son compagnon dans sa chute. Il eut un sourire en entendant la voix de Naruto lui murmurer qu'ils devraient être silencieux...

* * *

><p>Neji mordait son poing pour s'empêcher de gémir. Sur lui, Naruto lui murmurait des paroles ô combien excitantes et il sentait le sexe de son petit ami pulser en lui si...<p>

- Han... Naru... Oui...

Il n'avait pas pu retenir ces gémissements. La bouche de Naruto se colla contre la sienne pour le faire taire. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop bon. Véritablement trop bon. Son ventre se tordait de plus en plus. Il se cambrait, rejetant sa tête en arrière et son amant suivait le mouvement, se redressant – et donc se retirant légèrement de lui – pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Les cheveux longs de Neji lui collaient à la peau. Il transpirait. Il haletait. Il avait chaud. La langue du blond vint rejoindre la sienne et ils échangèrent un baiser des plus longs et des plus passionnés.

- Plus... plus... Han... plus...

Il en voulait toujours plus et il lui en donnait toujours plus. _« Chut...__Chut... »_ répétait incessamment Naruto continuant ses allers et venus en Neji, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Toujours plus. _Toujours __plus..._

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hiashi entra dans la chambre de son neveu, il ressortit immédiatement, ses joues se teintant de rouge. Sa femme l'observa curieuse, sa fille aînée également. Il frappa à la porte et lâcha :<p>

- Naruto, Neji. Quand vous serez...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Naruto, un sourire immense aux lèvres, les yeux brillants.

- Je vais chercher du café, vous en voulez ?

Naruto rayonnait. Hiashi et Hisae eurent un léger sourire alors que Hinata rougissait – beaucoup. Ils refusèrent et Naruto quitta l'étage de l'hôpital pour aller chercher des cafés au bar en face de l'hôpital. Les trois membres de la famille de Neji entrèrent dans la chambre et Hinata partit prendre son cousin dans ses bras. Neji avait quelques rougeurs sur les joues : c'était pas tous les jours que son oncle les voyait dans une position indécente.

- Le médecin nous a dit que tu pourrais sortir vers quinze heures cet après midi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, et tu pourras reprendre les cours la semaine prochaine si ton état reste stable.

Et le sourire de Neji s'agrandit. La petite famille discutait tranquillement depuis quelques minutes déjà puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto, un café en main. Il s'assit sur le lit aux draps blancs et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, rejoignant la conversation. Au bout de deux heures, Neji commençait à fatiguer mais il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un le remarque, alors il resta droit. Son petit ami lui jetait de légers coups d'œil assez fréquemment et – au bout d'un moment – il se rapprocha de lui passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et posa sa tête sur l'épaule forte de son petit ami. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Hinata voyait les caresses tendres que donnait Naruto à Neji et elle coupa doucement la conversation :

- Maman, papa, et si nous laissions les amoureux un peu tranquille ? Après tout, Naruto ne va pas pouvoir voir Neji-san avant un moment alors...

- En parlant de ça, j'aimerais voir Jiraya, Naruto, coupa Hiashi.

- Il est sûrement à la maison. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez passer.

- Alors nous allons y aller. Je viendrais te chercher tout à l'heure, Neji.

- Bien...

Hinata fit un clin d'œil à son cousin et à son ami avant de quitter la chambre, suivit par ses parents. Neji ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser un soupir traverser ses lèvres et il se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers après que Naruto soit descendu du lit.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Naruto, inquiet.

- J'ai pas assez dormit... On se demande pourquoi, hein.

Naruto sourit et se pencha sur Neji, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je t'aime.

Neji se figea et Naruto se mordit la langue, détournant les yeux. _« Je__ t'aime »_. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. _« Je__ t'aime »_. Ils se disaient ces mots si rarement qu'ils avaient une valeur énorme aux yeux des deux amoureux.

- Je t'aime aussi, Naru...

Naruto eu un énorme sourire avant d'embrasser son petit ami avec douceur et tendresse. Ils restèrent un long moment à s'embrasser, profitant seulement de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

* * *

><p>- C'est vrai ? Tu m'y autorises ?<p>

Naruto était une véritable pile électrique devant son parrain qui hocha la tête en riant. Son filleul le faisait rire d'être si hyperactif. Mais ça faisait du bien. Naruto hurla un _« Yatta ! »_ significatif et partit dans sa chambre pour faire son sac et rejoindre la maison de son petit ami. Une fois son sac prêt, il sortit de sa chambre en riant, l'appartement n'était pas très grand – sans pour autant être petit – et, depuis la cuisine, Jiraya cria :

- Sois sage !

- Merci, Jiraya !

* * *

><p>Voilà une semaine que Neji était sortit de l'hôpital et tout allait pour le mieux. Il ne faisait aucune rechute. Tout allait bien. Neji laissa un rire lui échapper alors que Naruto suçotait la peau de son cou. Le rire se transformant bien vite en gémissement.<p>

- Naruto... y'a Hinata qui... han...

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle nous entend... et sûrement pas la dernière...

Neji eu un rire et se cambra légèrement. Naruto lui faisait du bien. Partout. Ils gémirent, leur bouche se rejoignant. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Naruto comprendrait que oui... ce serait la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient presque nus – ils avaient enfilés l'un comme l'autre un boxer après leurs ébats – et ils étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Neji se réveilla, suffocant. La respiration de son petit ami réveilla Naruto immédiatement. Il avait beaucoup trop l'habitude de ce genre de crise. Il se leva immédiatement et redressa Neji, lui caressant le dos alors qu'il appelait une ambulance. Neji respirait très difficilement. Il hurla alors dans la maison Hyuuga, réveillant au passage Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi et Hisae.<p>

- Respire Neji... Respire... Je t'en prie, respire... Je suis là, je suis là...

Naruto paniquait. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui pâle de son petit ami.

- Naruto...

- Ne parle pas, ne te fatigue pas. Respire. Juste respire. L'ambulance va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Naruto...

- Arrête Neji, arrête... Ne me sors pas de connerie, tu vas vivre et on va fêter nos deux ans et six mois. Pas question que tu crèves, pas question, t'entends ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime...

Et il le répétait incessamment. _« Je __t'aime »_. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

><p>- Nous sommes désolés, nous n'avons rien pu faire, Hyuuga-san... C'était déjà trop tard... On ne comprend pas pourquoi le traitement n'a pas fonctionné et on...<p>

Naruto n'écoutait plus. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un...

- Vous mentez...

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et Naruto secoua la tête.

- Non... Il... Vous mentez ! Il ne peut pas... Il ne peut pas !

- C'était sans espoir nous...

Mais Naruto tourna les talons et quitta l'hôpital en courant. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Neji ne pouvait pas être... Non ! Non ! Jamais ! Son parrain le rattrapa et il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il se débattit plusieurs minutes avant d'abandonner. La boule qui se formait dans sa gorge le narguait. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma.

- Vas-y, Naruto... Pleure...

Jiraya serra l'adolescent contre lui qui éclata en sanglots dans la nuit, devant l'hôpital qui venait d'assister au décès de Neji, la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde...

* * *

><p><em>- Neji ! Neji ! Hé !<em>

_- Qu'est ce que tu..._

_ Neji se coupa alors que Naruto l'embrassait passionnément, le plaquant contre le mur du salon des Inuzuka alors que la fête battait à son plein._

_- Qu'est ce que..._

_- Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup et... et je me suis jeté à l'eau et... Enfin, j'peux comprendre si..._

_- Tu parles trop, Naruto._

_ Et Neji l'avait embrassé._

* * *

><p><em>- C'est quoi ton problème, espèce de salopard ?<em>

_ Naruto se tenait debout, en plein milieu de la cantine, le poing toujours en l'air alors qu'un jeune homme se tenait assit par terre, se tenant le nez ensanglanté. Neji se leva et le calma d'une caresse dans le bas du dos. Il observait les gens qui étaient autour d'eux et, devant tout le monde, Neji captura les lèvres de Naruto fougueusement avant de se tourner vers le brun qui était par terre :_

_- On est ensemble, on s'aime et on t'emmerde, connard._

* * *

><p><em>- Mon oncle, je te présente Naruto Uzumaki. C'est mon petit ami.<em>

_ Hiashi jugea le blond du regard et se dernier ne baissa pas le regard. Il ne cillait pas. Intérieurement, Hiashi eu un léger sourire, extérieurement, il hocha légèrement la tête._

_- Je suis Hiashi Hyuuga, l'oncle de Neji._

_- Je sais._

* * *

><p><em>- Naruto...<em>

_- Non... Neji, calme toi, respire, ça va aller, je suis là..._

_ - Neji serrait la main de son petit ami à l'en casser. L'ambulance allait vite, vraiment très vite. En face de Naruto, un ambulancier les observait discrètement._

_- Naruto..._

_- Chut. Neji, respire, juste, respire et..._

_- Promets moi..._

_- Arrête, ne parle pas comme ça, j'aime pas..._

_ Naruto était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes._

_- Je t'en prie, Naruto... Vis... Vis... Pour toi..._

_- Neji..._

_- Pour moi..._

_- Respire Neji. Respire. Tu vas voir, tout ira bien et tu sortiras de l'hôpital demain et on fera l'amour et..._

_- Pour nous..._

_ Naruto posa son front sur le torse de son petit ami, serrant une de ses mains – froide – entre les siennes – brûlantes._

_- Je t'aime..._

_- Moi aussi Neji. Moi aussi je t'aime. Me laisse pas. J't'en supplie bats toi... Neji... Je t'en prie... Bats toi... Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement..._

* * *

><p>Le soleil tapait fort. Il tapait tellement fort. Il était rayonnant. Le ciel était bleu. Si bleu. C'était une journée de mai magnifique. Et cette journée, Naruto la passait au cimetière. Neji. Neji... Il essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Neji le savait. Et lui n'avait pas voulu y croire. Naruto ferma fortement les yeux. Il n'y arriverait pas. Jamais. Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas <em>vivre<em>. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Bien au dessus...


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cet TS.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Biz ! _**Ky'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger.<strong>

_** Un an plus tard, Mai.**_

- Naruto. Naruto ! Naruto !

Naruto releva la tête vers Sakura qui déglutit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle se reprit, serrant les poings sur ses hanches.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de...

- Laisse moi tranquille...

- Naruto tu...

- Va-t-en.

Naruto n'était pas violent – il ne l'avait jamais vraiment été – mais sous l'influence de l'alcool et de la drogue, le tout mélangé, il pouvait s'avérer très violent. Kiba fit reculer Sakura en lui attrapant le bras.

- Laisse tomber Sakura, lâcha-t-il.

- Mais je...

Elle se coupa en voyant le regard de ses amis sur elle. Elle aurait dû se douter que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le suivre. Maintenant, _elle savait_. Elle savait ce que Naruto faisait. Il buvait, fumait, se droguait et baisait. Il baisait comme une vulgaire chose. C'était de la baise pure et dure. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Sakura tourna la tête alors que Naruto buvait une autre gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée. Il était là, assit par terre, les yeux vitreux et les pupilles dilatées. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il n'y soit autorisé. La déchéance. C'était ce qu'il était devenu. Oublié le Naruto joyeux et souriant. Disparut l'adolescent avec une joie de vivre énorme. Oublié. Disparut. Il n'existait plus. Elle se tourna vers Naruto, plus en colère que jamais :

- Tu crois que Neji aurait aimé que tu...

- Ne parle pas de lui ! hurla la voix rauque de Naruto qui s'était levé – avec de légères difficultés, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant.

- Et pourquoi, hein, Naruto ? Pourquoi tu...

- Ta gueule ! Dégage !

- Tu...

- Dégage ! Dégagez tous !

Naruto leur faisait peur. Les adolescents partirent. Dans la ruelle, seul restait Naruto... Et Hinata. La douce Hinata. La gentille Hinata. Elle restait devant Naruto qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes – et qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit à sa hauteur et dégagea son visage des mèches sales de cheveux blondes.

- Naruto-kun...

- Va-t-en Hinata... Laisse moi...

Hinata se mordit la lèvre. Elle connaissait Naruto. Du moins... elle croyait le connaître. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front bouillant de son ami et le prit dans ses bras quelques longues secondes.

- Je ne parlerais pas au nom de Neji... Mais, tu n'es plus la personne qu'il aimait...

Elle se redressa et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient. Une fois seul dans la ruelle, Naruto cacha son visage dans ses bras, pleura.

* * *

><p>Naruto arriva au cimetière, les pupilles encore dilatés et l'alcool coulant toujours dans ses veines, mais il se sentait mieux. Il se stoppa en voyant quelqu'un devant la tombe de Neji puis continua son chemin, jusqu'à se poster à un peu moins d'un mètre du jeune homme. Ils observaient silencieusement la tombe.<p>

- Tu étais quelqu'un d'important, pour Neji ?

Naruto tourna légèrement son visage pour observer le jeune homme. Des cheveux noirs et longs – mais plus court que Neji – une peau pâle et des yeux noirs. Il détourna le regard et continua d'observer la tombe.

- Son petit ami... Je suis son petit ami. Et toi ?

- Il était mon meilleur ami.

Le second avait fait son deuil, pas le premier. Il eu un long silence, puis le jeune brun reprit la conversation :

- Tu es Naruto, c'est ça ?

- Et toi Sasuke ?

- Je ne t'ai pas vu à l'enterrement.

- J'y étais, pourtant.

- Pas longtemps.

- Je n'y arrivais pas.

Les deux adolescents étaient habillés tout en noir, l'un en costard, l'autre en jean et t-shirt. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, observant toujours cette tombe. Le brun lâcha alors :

- Je t'offre un café ?

* * *

><p>Le bar était calme malgré l'heure assez tardive. Naruto touillait son café en regardant le liquide noir faire de léger tourbillon. Combien de cafés avait-il prit en compagnie de Neji ? Combien de fois lui avait-il dit que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé et qu'il était assez excité et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en boire ? Combien de fois ? En face de lui, Sasuke jouait avec le papier qui avait entouré son sucre – maintenant dans sa tasse et dissout dans le liquide brûlant. Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir faire la conversation. Sasuke soupira – attirant le regard de la personne en face de lui – et demanda :<p>

- Depuis quand tu te drogues ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Sasuke ne releva pas. Il savait à quel point la perte d'un être cher pouvait être difficile à surmonter.

- Neji me parlait souvent de toi. Il disait que tu étais la joie de vivre incarnée. Je vois que ça a changé.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter tes sarcasmes, ça m'arrangerait.

- Ça n'en était pas un.

Naruto plongea son regard bleu dans celui noir de son homologue et Sasuke fut submergé par ce regard. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux et Naruto reporta son attention sur la tasse, touillant toujours son café. Sasuke recommença à jouer avec le papier du sucre – qui commençait sérieusement à être froissé.

- Tu fais quoi, comme études ? interrogea Naruto, ne pouvant plus tenir dans ce silence.

- Médecine à l'école de Konoha. Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ?

- Dernière année de lycée... Enfin.

C'était une façon de parler. Il n'y allait plus, au lycée. A quoi ça servait, après tout ?

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- J'en ai aucune idée.

Et c'était la stricte vérité.

- Tu devrais y réfléchir.

- Je ne compte pas faire d'études.

- C'est une erreur.

- C'est pas fait pour moi.

- J'en doute.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

Mais il le comprenait mieux que quiconque et ça lui faisait peur, un peu. Sasuke se leva et enfila sa veste de costard, il paya les deux cafés, posant l'argent sur la table. Naruto l'observait faire. Le jeune homme expliqua :

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un examen important demain. Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.

- Mh... Moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir.

Plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé même...

- On se revoit demain ? Ici, dix huit heures ?

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il était déjà partit. Naruto touilla une nouvelle fois le liquide noir et le but d'une traite. Il quitta le café après quelques minutes, retournant chez lui. Il était fatigué par cette journée.

* * *

><p>- Naruto... Pour hier je...<p>

- Laisse moi tranquille, Sakura.

Naruto continuait d'avancer dans la rue, les cours venaient de finir – et il ne savait pas pourquoi il y était aller en passant – mais la forte poigne de Shikamaru le stoppa. Il se tourna et les observa.

- Naruto, on s'inquiète pour toi. Il _faut_ que tu te reprennes en main. C'est important.

- Laissez moi tranquille.

- Ce qu'on a vu hier...

- Vous n'étiez pas censé le voir.

Kiba serra les poings alors que Choji abandonnait son paquet de chips.

- On est là merde ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous parler et...

Naruto se dégagea de la prise qu'avait Shikamaru sur lui et tourna les talons.

- Arrête d'agir comme ça !

Il n'écoutait plus.

* * *

><p>Naruto était assit à la même table que la veille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Peut être parce que la douleur était moins forte en compagnie de Sasuke ? Peut être, sûrement. L'autre jeune homme s'installa en face de lui et esquissa un léger sourire.<p>

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, avoua-t-il.

- Je ne pensais pas être là.

Naruto releva la tête. Sasuke n'était pas habillé comme la veille. Il était simplement vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean. Ça lui allait bien. Naruto touillait toujours son café qui avait refroidit. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il était là, déjà. Sasuke commanda et ils restèrent silencieux.

- Tu n'as rien pris avant de venir ici.

C'était une constatation.

- Je n'en prends que lorsque la douleur est insupportable.

- C'est une drôle de façon de voir les choses.

- Je ne vois que celle-ci, pourtant.

- Tu devrais arrêter.

- Et je ferais quoi, à la place ?

- Je me suis noyé dans le travail.

Naruto observa Sasuke qui esquissa un léger sourire triste. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. _Neji..._ Il lui manquait tellement.

- Ça change les idées et ce n'est pas nocif, tu devrais essayer.

- Je suis déjà dépendant.

- Pars en désintoxication.

- Non.

- Tu choisis la facilité.

- Peut être.

- Sûrement.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Sasuke sortit de sa poche une carte plastifié et lui tendit. Naruto hésita à la prendre, puis la saisit entre son index et son pouce.

- Tu connais sûrement ce numéro, et c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour commencer ton deuil, Naruto.

- Je ne veux pas faire mon deuil. Neji est...

_- Était_.

Naruto se pinça les lèvres. Ne pas pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque.

- C'est le numéro de la compagnie d'Hiashi, je suis passé le voir ce matin.

- Il... Il va bien ?

- Tu devrais aller le voir. C'est le seul qui peut te libérer de ce poids.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Du fait que tu ne veuilles pas regarder la mort de Neji en face.

- Je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimais.

- Non. Je l'aime. Je l'aime encore. Je l'aimerais toujours.

- Ou alors tu veux te persuader que tu l'aimes encore.

- T'es psy ou quoi ?

- Mes parents sont morts il y a deux ans. Je sais ce que c'est, de perdre quelqu'un de cher, c'est tout.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et baissa un peu plus la tête. Il s'excusa et Sasuke s'enfonça dans la banquette. Il porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres que le serveur lui avait apporté quelques minutes plus tôt et en but une gorgée.

- Tu devrais aller voir Hiashi.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Il serait content de te voir.

- J'en doute.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est ma...

Il se stoppa et se leva.

- Je dois y aller.

- Va voir Hiashi.

- A plus tard, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Quelle idée ! Voilà une semaine qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelle de Sasuke – parce qu'il ne voulait plus en avoir – qu'il allait en cours, qu'il ne buvait plus – sauf hier, mais hier, ça ne comptait pas – et qu'il réduisait ses doses. Pourquoi il le faisait, il ne le savait pas. Et maintenant, Naruto était devant l'école de médecine de Konoha. Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que sa tante – Tsunade – était directrice de cette célèbre école. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait finit ses cours depuis une heure et il savait que les cours termineraient dans quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux en entendant la sonnerie hurler la délivrance des élèves. Il se redressa du muret où il était installé. Il attendait. Il aperçut Sasuke entouré de plusieurs personnes et il crispa ses doigts dans ses poches. Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. En plus, il était en manque. Et qui disait en manque disait à fleur de peau. Et qui disait à fleur de peau disait...<p>

- Naruto ? s'étonna le jeune homme Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il sursauta alors que Sasuke l'observait, surpris et curieux.

- Rien... Enfin, j'ai finis les cours.

- Je m'en doute, vu l'heure. Mais pourquoi t'es là ?

- Il me faut ma dose, j'en peux plus.

L'avait-il dit à voix haute ? Vu la tête que faisait Sasuke, oui. Sasuke salua ses amis de loin et tira Naruto par le bras. Il tremblait.

- Tu comptais faire ta désintoxe tout seul, Usuratonkachi ?

- M'appelle pas Usuratonkachi, Teme.

Sasuke esquissa un sourire et au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches, il monta les marches d'un immeuble, Naruto le suivant. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du brun qui lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce que l'autre fit sans rechigner. Il était fatigué. Vraiment très fatigué. Et il avait besoin d'une dose. Maintenant. Là. Tout de suite. Après quelques instants, Sasuke lui tendit un verre d'eau que Naruto prit.

- Bois, ça te fera du bien.

- J'ai _besoin_ d'une dose.

- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas aller la chercher, ta dose, si tu en as tant besoin ?

Naruto releva son regard bleu et Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. De la détermination. Naruto avait un regard déterminé. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

- Neji détestait les drogués, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste de là où il est.

* * *

><p>- Hinata ! Hinata !<p>

Naruto criait dans le couloir, courant après son amie qui était loin devant lui. Celle-ci s'arrêta ainsi que les autres adolescents qui l'accompagnaient. Essoufflé, Naruto se stoppa devant eux et reprit sa respiration avec difficulté. Il avait perdu l'habitude de faire du sport.

- J'en peux plus... Hinata... Faut que je te parle, c'est important.

Hinata le regardait surpris. Naruto semblait avoir reprit des couleurs – il n'était plus venu en cours et personne ne l'avait vu pendant le mois d'août – et en septembre, il était... rayonnant.

- Et bien... On va chez moi, Naruto-kun ? Hanabi serait contente de te voir...

- D'accord. Mais... euh... Je te rejoins plus tard, d'accord ? Il faut que je passe voir Sasuke avant et...

- Sasuke ? Sasuke Uchiwa ? interrogea-t-elle surprise.

Naruto eu un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

- Tu le connais ?

- C'est qui ? demanda alors Kiba.

- C'était le meilleur ami de Neji, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Bref, il faut que j'y aille, si je suis en retard, il va me tuer.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hinata et repartit dans le sens inverse pour prendre la sortie secondaire. Hinata resta surprise ainsi que les personnes qui l'entouraient.

* * *

><p>- C'est pas compliqué, pourtant !<p>

- J'y arrive pas ! J'en ai marre...

Naruto souffla fortement en s'étirant, laissant tomber son critérium sur la table. Sasuke leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu comptes aller en médecine ?

- Je deviendrais le meilleur chirurgien ! Je te l'ai dis.

- C'est pas comme ça que t'y arriveras.

- Tu me fais bosser tes cours aussi ! T'as un an d'avance comparé à moi ! Enfin, deux, puisque j'ai pas suivit pendant une année et... Merde ! Il faut que j'aille voir Hinata ! On se voit demain, Sas'ke ?

- A demain, Naruto.

- A demain !

Et Naruto quitta l'appartement du brun en courant. Sasuke esquissa un sourire avant de soupirer fortement. Il observa le ciel à travers sa fenêtre et murmura :

- Je suis désolé Neji... Mais je crois que je suis amoureux de Naruto...

* * *

><p>Naruto riait. Il riait aux éclats et Hinata riait aussi. Ils riaient, assis sur le lit de la jeune fille. Puis cette dernière se calma et prit un visage sérieux :<p>

- Naruto-kun, où étais-tu passé ?

- Désintoxication.

Hinata le regarda, surprise, avant de sourire.

- Je suis heureuse.

- Hinata... j'ai besoin de ton accord...

- Mon... mon accord ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Dans un souffle, il lâcha :

- Je... Je crois que Sasuke me plaît... Il me plaît plus que je ne l'aurais pensé et... j'ai besoin de ton accord pour, tenter quelque chose.

Hinata fronça les sourcils avant qu'un air doux prenne possession de son visage.

- Naruto-kun... Neji aurait été le premier à te pousser dans les bras de Sasuke-kun. Si tu devais être avec quelqu'un, c'est avec lui, et personne d'autre.

Naruto esquissa un léger sourire.

- Merci, Hinata...

* * *

><p>Naruto observait Sasuke qui lui expliquait un de ses cours. Il avait perdu le fil depuis un moment, mais... il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'observer. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été autant attiré par Neji et... Il se mordit la lèvre et glissa son regard vers les lèvres de son homologue. Elles bougeaient. Lentement, expliquant avec facilité l'opération qu'on devait appliquer à tel ou tel cancer et... Elles ne bougèrent plus. Trop surpris pour faire quoique ce soit, Sasuke s'était stoppé. Il n'avait même pas fermé les yeux alors que les lèvres de Naruto reposaient sur les siennes. Après quelques dixièmes de secondes, il ferma les yeux et porta une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto, participant ardemment au baiser. Au bout de quelques instants, ils se séparèrent et les joues de Naruto devinrent rapidement rouges. Il détourna les yeux alors que Sasuke restait la bouche entrouverte.<p>

- Je... mh...

Et Sasuke reprit son explication, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Naruto le remercia intérieurement. Deux heures plus tard – une fois la séance de révision terminée – il le raccompagna à la porte et, alors qu'il allait partir, Sasuke se pencha lentement vers Naruto et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son... petit ami.

- A demain.

- Ouais... à demain...

Une fois dans la rue, Naruto hurla un « Yatta ! » significatif. Dans l'appartement, Sasuke le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il observa le ciel puis ferma les yeux.

- Ne nous en veux pas... Neji.


End file.
